A Week Away
by AtelophobiaAchluophilia
Summary: Sequel to Backwards Falling: Severus, Remus, and the boys pack up for a week long vacation before the end of the summer.
1. Chapter 1

I stared up in shock at the enormous structure before me, my mouth hanging open. The beach house loomed down from its hill top perch as it cast its shadow over all that stood beneath it, darkening the sand and water. The long cobbled pathway up to it was clean and the whitewashed wood of our vacation home was bright and fresh. Curtains were drawn on the large windows and the twin oak front doors were a dark contrast to the blinding paint, giving the house an elegant, almost sophisticated look. The sound of the surf crashing on the rocks behind the house were soothing. The breeze carried the fresh scent of the ocean and the sandy beach looked warm and inviting.

Remus set his bag beside mine where it had slipped from my grasp. I could hear Harry and Draco laughing as they hauled their suitcases from the back of the taxi before they joined us.

"Welcome to the Lupin summer vacation house," Remus said, his tone as bright as the sun gleaming off the painted home.

"You mean mansion," I said. The two boys laughed as Remus smiled at me. "Seriously, Remus, this place is gigantic!"

"Yeah well, it's been in the family for ages. I hardly ever came here, so I forgot all about it until my grandmother suggested I take Harry to see the old place before he and Draco start at the police academy next week." Remus slung his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I thought it might be a good get away for all of us. I've also heard that the boys want to spend most of their time exploring, which leaves us a lot of quality one-on-one time."

"Is that the real reason you wanted me to come?" I laughed. Remus grinned and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, eliciting cat calls from Harry and Draco who were farther up the path.

When we reached the door, Remus pulled an old fashioned skeleton key from his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed on it lightly and it slowly swung inwards, a long, hollow groan sounding from its rusty hinges. Inside was polished wood flooring and a wide staircase leading up. As we made our way through the doorway, the entry opened up to reveal two rooms, one on either side. Directly in front of us was a connected kitchen and sitting room, complete with an armchair and a couch resting upon a plush sand colored carpet. The whole far wall was nothing but a large pane of glass covered by a thick curtain. Dust swirled in the air as we moved, leaving the impression that no one had disturbed the silence for a long time.

"Okay boys," Remus said as he placed the key into the bowl by the door, "Upstairs, down the hall, first door to the right. The room on the left is ours. There is a spare if you don't think you can share one room nicely, but if one of you decides to use it you're doing the laundry. Go on and put your stuff away."

Harry and Draco nodded before taking their bags and racing up the steps. I smiled as I heard them run down the hall.

"What, I don't get my own room?" I joked as Remus wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Nope. Fortunately, there are only three rooms but I've already booked ours. Besides, the spare is rather small and unaccommodating. It was usually used when a couple couldn't get along, so unless you'd rather sleep in there alone or on the couch, I suggest you settle for simply picking your side of the bed," he teased. I barked out a laugh and placed my hands on his hips.

"Thank you for having me along by the way. I've really been needing a vacation."

Remus hummed and nuzzled into my neck. I tilted my head to give him better access. "You work too much. I can't believe they made you tach summer school too!"

I sighed. "Some kids failed this year and since I'm the only one who really didn't have any other obligations, I had no excuse for saying no. Besides, it was an easy choice for them because I'm also the only one who can teach more than their designated subject effectively. This way they didn't have to pay more than one teacher to do it. At least I had a little extra cash to keep me afloat during the break."

Between that paycheck and the ones from my newest book, I was more than set for the three short months of summer vacation. With all the wet, dirty dreams I kept having of Remus almost every night finding their way onto paper, I'd decided it was in my best interest to propose the idea of a collection of short stories to my publisher. They didn't take to the idea at first, but after I promised to continue with my regular time novels, they didn't have anything to lose by saying yes. Only eight or nine manuscripts made the cut, but as soon as they were released, almost every copy was bought. When the demand for more prints came in and my publishers saw the sales chart, they begged me to consider doing a second volume. My alias was blowing up on social media and the man I used for cover was in high demand. It still surprised me how generous he was with his time; doing book signings and going to interviews in my place, although the large sum I paid him probably made all the difference. His wife was very supportive, even with the general public prying into their private lives, soaking up the attention I so desperately avoided. And while they were the focus of the media, I was free to live my life the way I chose without worrying about who might be watching. I was a private man by nature and wished to keep some things (like my abusive childhood and my sexual orientation for starters), strictly to myself.

I pulled Remus closer. "You know, in two weeks we'll both be working full time."

"Don't remind me," he groaned and I laughed. We'd both been offered positions at Hogwarts, me for Chemistry and Remus for some mandatory self-defense class. We had, of course, accepted. I had even been chosen for head of my old house, Slytherin. We would stay in special dorms for the nine months of school, but we were more than welcome to leave on weekends if we wanted. The pay was good and I was hoping to have a student body who cared more about their grades, being the prestigious school that it was. These parents didn't pay the hefty fee for nothing. If the family couldn't afford the price, the child would be tested. If they passed, they had to do twenty hours of community service throughout the year to make up for the lack of payment. Remus and I had both gotten in that way. The work was hard, but it was worth it for the education. Either you wanted t or you left.

Remus and I stayed that way for a while, holding each other in silence, listening to each other's breathing. So much had changed for me in the past few months. For the first time in a long time, I found that I was okay with where I was in life. I had come so far and gone through so much, but I was happy. My usual pessimism was persistent, but with an optimist to balance out and challenge my stormy way of living, everything felt perfect.

Remus pulled away. "It's too quiet up there," he said suspiciously.

I laughed. "I'll go check on them if you want. You go unpack the food."

He nodded and let go of me. I picked up his bag and my own and made my way upstairs. Turning right, I saw one of the doors was slightly ajar. I knocked lightly before peeking in. the boys were sitting together on the queen size bed, Draco's arms wrapped around Harry, who looked up at me. It appeared that Harry had been reading aloud, a thick book laying open in his lap as Draco dozed behind him. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Severus," he said quietly.

"Hey. I just came to see what progress you guys made on unpacking. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." Draco mumbled from Harry's shoulder, eyes still closed.

I chuckled. "Well, there's nothing special for dinner tonight, but come down when you're hungry. There are sandwiches in the fridge."

Harry nodded and Draco grunted at me in response as I left. I walked to the other end of the hall and opened the door to the master bedroom. I stepped into a room spacious enough for at least four large beds, of which there was only a queen canopy, but there were also two chairs facing each other in front of a large, uncovered window to the right. The wooden floor boards were warm with sunlight as I padded across them with bare feet, having removed my shoes at the front door. I reached the tall mahogany dresser in the far right corner and set both bags next to it. Unzipping my bag and opening a drawer, I began unpacking. About twenty minutes later, my side of the drawers were full I took a minute to look out the window at the large expanse of blue before making my way out of the room and downstairs. Remus was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace, reading a slim novel. I stood silently in the doorway, admiring him with a small smirk on my face. He really hadn't changed in some ways and I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach. I remembered it from high school, when I'd sneak glances at him while he was studying. The incredible focus and concentration displayed in his furrowed brow and gentle frown were so different from his happy-go-lucky attitude. It had filed me with an odd amount of fondness for him. I was equally proud and in awe when I thought that he was mine.

I forced myself to swallow down the sense of nostalgia and cleared my throat. Remus looked up at me and smiled as I walked to him and sat on the arm of the chair. He rested his hand on my knee.

"I left your stuff in your duffel. I wasn't sure how you wanted it.," I said.

"Thanks. What are the boys up to? They came down, wolfed food, and hauled arse back up to their room."

"Last I checked they were just hanging out."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. I thought they'd be trying to jump each other's bones by now."

I choked back a laugh and thumped him lightly on the head. "I think they have a bit more sense than to shag with us in the house with them."

"You're right, Severus," Remus said. Then he added, "I give them to the middle of the week before they can't keep their hands off each other."

I smiled. "And how long do you give us?"

The implications of this week away from our everyday lives weren't lost on me, and with Remus' subtle hints and the sexual tension that had been building, clouding the air when we so much as brushed hands, I knew it wouldn't be long before one of us exploded. I also knew I wasn't what one would call a romantic, and this was my way of showing Remus I not only acknowledging his advances, but I accepted and agreed to them. I wanted him too, but being the kind of man I was, I was unsure of how to tell him this directly.

Remus seemed to understand. He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I already can't keep my hands off you," he said. His soft timbre sent shivers of pleasure rippling through my body, starting with where his lips left a feather-light kiss on my knuckles and spreading like a wild fire I had no hope of ever controlling.

"But not yet," he said, releasing my hand and standing. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding as he made his way to the kitchen. "I waited on dinner so we could eat together. The boys took the ham sandwiches, so all we have is turkey. I can try to whip something up if you want though."

"N-no, that's fine," I said, cringing at the stutter and willing my voice not to crack and my heart rate to slow.

Remus threw a smug smile over his shoulder at me and it amazed me how he could act calm. "I could whip something else if you'd like, Sev."

My mouth grew dry and I swallowed as the image of being tied down and whipped at Remus' expert hands flashed through my mind but I forced it out. I had for the most part, kept my kinks to myself, preferring not to share something so personal with the few quick partners I had had over the years. The idea of confessing those dark fantasies and actually trying them with Remus made my heart pound. I always knew Remus was a tease, but I wasn't sure how long I could tolerate it. I was already roaring and ready to go. If he continued, this week would be the ultimate test of my limits.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up wrapped in strong arms, snuggled against a warm chest. My face lifted and with a groggy smile, I kissed Remus' lips softly. He mumbled something at me that sounded suspiciously like "morning people" and I laughed while untangling my limbs from his. I extracted myself from his arms to a sleepy muttered and honestly quite adorable protest, dressing quickly and heading downstairs to start breakfast. Last night, the boys went to bed shortly after their dinner, hoping to get an early start exploring the beach and the surrounding forest and town. Remus had read for a while after that, but eventually retired. His comment about whips (although it was most definitely a joke), had me staying up writing by the fire well into the night and early morning. Writing used to calm me, but lately my material had done nothing but excite me, distracting me from actually getting any work done and keeping me awake until I had released the pressure built up in my pants. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to last night; afraid to wank while Remus was so close by.

The smell of cooking bacon eventually brought everyone to the table and the early morning banter put a smile on every face, despite the long night. Remus took over scrambling eggs while I made coffee and Harry and Draco set the table. They finished breakfast quickly and set out, leaving Remus and I alone until lunch. We decided to spend the time on the beach. Originally, I had wanted to pack nothing but comfortable jeans and pullovers but Remus had insisted I bring a swim suit of some kind. I heard him gaping at me in shock over the phone when I informed him I didn't have one, forcing me to explain why which caused even greater concern. I was over forty, of course my body showed signs of wear! Mine was just a bit more battered than most due to years of abuse, bullying, and self-inflicted harm. It hadn't been much of an issue for me, seeing as how as soon as I could, I left everything in a review mirror. For a while I couldn't look at myself naked and I refused to let anyone else do so, covering every inch of my body in long sleeves and pants. Eventually I got over it and put my history behind me where it belonged, though I didn't go out of my way to uncover. Remus' presence in my life made me slightly uncomfortable in that respect, but as we spent more time together, I realized how foolish that was. He'd seen most of me before and knew the story behind every scar, every burn, having lived through some of them with me. After getting off the phone with him I made plans to go shopping, but when I got home from teaching the next day, I found a bag on my bed. Inside was a pair of swim trunks and a note from Remus explaining that he had stopped by a secondhand store and "found something suitable" for me to wear to the beach.

As I dug my toes into the warm sand, I had to agree it had been a good idea. The sun shone brightly, reflecting off the ocean and making it look impossibly blue. I breathed in the salty tang in the air. Remus was already knee deep in water, splashing around and occasionally picking up a rock and skipping it. I smiled to myself as I watched him. The muscles in his arm rippled as he moved it back to toss the stone across the crystal waters. It skipped four times and Remus gave a happy shout, reaching for another one. This one only skipped twice before falling under the waves, to which he gave a disappointed "aww!" I sat myself down in the sand to be witness to a side of Remus I'd never seen before. Childlike in his joy of the simplicity of life in that moment, he was the very image of everything I'd ever wanted for myself. My breathing caught at the flash of his teeth or the sun in his hair and the glimmer of water droplets glistening on his skin. I barely noticed he had scars of his own littering his entire body. The world faded until nothing remained but the warmth around me, the sound of surf, and Remus. I was in awe of how he was mine, that after all this time he'd still chosen me. I had run from him for so long I'd never realized all I wanted to was run to him. The whole time, he's been ahead of me, waiting for me. I tripped and fell- right into his arms and I thanked whatever higher power had allowed our paths to cross again.

I was so lost in my sentimental thoughts that I didn't notice Remus had come to stand directly in front of me. He crouched down and took my face in his hands. I blinked at the feel of his wet skin on mine, bringing me back to the moment only to find myself lost in a long, slow kiss. He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine, our noses pressed together lightly.

"Hey," he said softly.

I arched an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Not saying I'm complaining, but was there any specific reason fueling your sudden actions?"

Remus let out a breath. "You were looking at me, staring through me like you couldn't quite see me." He kissed me again, catching my bottom lip between his teeth before letting go and saying, "I thought I'd fix that."

"Hmm," I said. "Well, by all means continue."

He laughed and moved, kneeling to straddle my legs and I wrapped my arms around his slim waist.

"You know," he said, leaning in closer so our lips were barely separated, "We're rather lucky our godsons decided to do their own thing this week."

"Why, you've got something planned?" I asked mischievously.

He smirked. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh?" And with that he pressed his lips to mine fervently. My eyes closed of their own accord as he began to kiss me in earnest and without conviction or hesitation. I moaned as he licked at my bottom lip, nibbling and sucking it between his own. His tongue explored my mouth for the thousandth time and tangled with my own. He kept a steady pressure on my shoulders, pushing me down into the sand. I felt myself growing hard in my flimsy swim shorts, knowing Remus could feel it as much as I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Remus!" I finally gasped out when he moved his lips from mine to my neck. "The boys could be back any minute, we can't- "

Remus moved to rub his clothed erection against mine and my words trailed off into a groan. "I'll just have to be quick then, won't I?" And with that he began to rut against me, pushing us together in the most intimate places, our chests rubbing and our cocks straining against their confines. He held me firmly against him and I was powerless to do anything but surrender to the sensations and pleasure coursing through my body. I gasped and moaned quietly, so lost in Remus' heat, his kisses, his caresses, I could barely hear myself over the static in my brain. I couldn't think, I could only press myself against him as he rocked his hips into mine, harder and faster, both of us panting and close. Remus stopped thrusting against me and pulled his body away, running his tongue down the entire length of my torso. I squirmed. He smiled against my skin, reaching up to pinch my nipples then tracing the lines of my abs as he licked at my navel. He let his hand travel under the waistline of my swim trunks and when his fingers wrapped around my shaft I let out a curse.

He chuckled. "What was that, Sev?"

"Fuck you," I breathed out.

"Well, I as rather hoping so," he replied smoothly. I growled at him, the sound coming from deep in my chest and passing my lips on a feral snarl. Remus' hand stilled for a moment and his eyes widened, a look of awe gracing his features. "Fuck, Sev, that was so hot. You're so beautiful like this." He came back up to give me a bruising kiss before stroking my sensitive prick. I threw my head back against the sand with a moan, reaching to grab Remus' pelvis. I wanted to feel him too. I wanted to watch him come apart in my hand, all for me. Every little piece of him, mine. I knew as I touched his cock, hot and heavy in my hand and I heard Remus gasp my name, I was never letting this go. Not again, _never_ again. We stroked each other in rhythm, both of ready for the release. It was so close I could feel my balls tightening and my stomach clenching.

Remus leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Come on, Sev. Come for me." He bit my shoulder and that was all it took to have me spraying all over his hand, coming with a long groan of his name. He followed soon after, his load painting my hand and stomach. I put my fingers to my mouth and looked Remus in the eye as I licked them clean, humming in appreciation at his flavor on my tongue. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"God, Sev, could you be any sexier? You're killing me here!"

I laughed.

"Eww!" We heard from the rocks above us, "What a gross time to come back. Stop love-making in public, anyone could see you!"

Looking up we saw a very sick looking Draco, with Harry right behind him, looking as though he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm literally scarred for life, thank you Uncle. Come on Harry, let's leave 'em to it." With that, he stalked off towards the house. Harry gave us a thumbs up and a bright smile before following.

Remus stood and looked back down at me, a blush creeping its way up to his ears. "Well, that was embarrassing."

"Yes, it rather was. I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist." I replied coyly and with mock seriousness. His mouth flew open, whether to protest or in shock I wasn't sure. "I suppose it's best to learn your partner's kinks fairly early, hmm? I promise I'll be more prepared next time you wish to do such sexual things in public."

"I… you don't need…. I'm not…. Wait, what?!" he sputtered, clearly flustered at my statement.

I laughed and picked myself up out of the sand. I brushed myself off as best I could and hung my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently, but with purpose, my tongue dancing against his lips before he let me in and our tongues tangled together in a sloppy, open-mouthed snog. I pulled back, saliva trailing from our lips, still connecting us.

"You know what?" I said, "I really don't mind. It was actually quite exciting, doing it out here where anyone could see or hear us. They'd know exactly what we were up to." I gave him a wink and he blushed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that you know," he mumbled. "Not that I regret it. Being out in the open was exhilarating, honestly."

I shrugged. "Really, Remus. It's fine. I'm not worried about it. Besides," I smirked mischievously in his direction, "I have a few sex quirks myself. And none of them are half as tame."

He smiled at me as he said, "I can't wait to get to know the darker side of you, Sev. It sounds exciting. What's something you like?"

"Nah, ah, ah. Not so fast there, lover boy. You showed me, I'll show you. You'll just have to be patient, because I promise it'll be worth it."

"Oh really?"

"Mmm," I said, running my fingers over his jaw and cupping his face. "I'll have you screaming my name so loudly you'll be hoarse for a week." I licked his jaw, his 5'oclock shadow rough against my tongue. He shivered against me.

Just then, a phone rang, and Remus pulled away from me to answer it. Taking to from the bag we brought with us, he flipped it open.

"Hello? Sirius? Hey!"

I tried not to let my shoulders sag. _You're the one who told him to apologize, so you have no right to complain._

After Remus and I went to the pub and gradually got to know each other again, I took him aside and asked him to apologize to Sirius. He had stared at me in disbelief, saying it wasn't him who should be sorry. I knew how much Sirius meant to him, even though he may not have seen it at the time due to his anger and hurt. He blatantly refused to even talk to Sirius, so after a few weeks, I took matters into my own hands. I called Sirius. He had been surprised to hear my voice on the other end of the line and was immediately suspicious. I told him about Remus' feeling towards him and asked him to try and speak to him. I also told him that under no circumstances did this mean that I liked him or that we were friends, but I did bend enough to say that I would be willing to tolerate him, for Remus' sake. That seemed to be enough for him to trust me, so that night he showed up on Remus' doorstep and begged forgiveness. It didn't take long for Remus to cave and grant him access into the house and, as I remember, the liquor cabinet. They stayed up and drank heavily together for most of the night and I arrived the next morning to find them both unceremoniously passed out on the couch, their quarrel forgotten.

"Um, you know, we're actually out of town at the moment…. Oh, yeah! Of course, sure. Just don't take the special edition copies, okay? Text me and let me know which one you decide on and if you lose it or damage it in any way, you're buying me a new one, got it? Sure thing. Okay, I will. Yup… bye."

"What was that about?" I asked when he hung up the phone.

"Oh nothing really, Sirius just wanted to borrow one of my books."

"Seems like it was a very precious collection from the sounds of it."

Remus looked away. "Yeah, it is. I kinda collect them from this one author."

"Really? What author?"

"You know, we should get back," he said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Remus…."

He sighed. "Alright. I'll show you when we get back home, alright? It's just… rather embarrassing and I don't like people knowing."

I shrugged "Okay." I was still suspicious. _What could be so embarrassing about a book?_ I wondered.

He looked at the sky. "We really should be heading back to the house. It's going to be dark soon." He smiled almost shyly at me and held out his hand. I took it in my own and together we walked up the rocky path to the house.


End file.
